A New Friend
by Flying Bison Herder
Summary: In a twist of fate a lonely Fire Nation teenager joins Aang, Katara, Sokka and Appa. But there's more to this quiet teenager than meets the eye...


**A New Friend**

**Chapter One: The Light**

Rozin sighed, staring at the churning water as he leaned against the steel railing. The Fire Nation ship cut slowly through the icy water, shattering pieces of floating ice. Rozin sighed again, his eyes dull, he wished for freedom and fun not to be stuck on this stupid ship. Behind him Zuko paced up and down, muttering to himself, Iroh sat at a small table with a steaming pot of tea and three cups.

" Uncle, look!" Zuko cried. Rozin spun round as a powerful beam of dazzling white light blasted up into the sky, illuminating everything." That light came from an incredibly powerful source! It has to be him!" Zuko cried," Oh, it's just the celestial lights," Iroh said calmly" We've been down this road before Prince Zuko; don't get too excited over nothing."

Zuko clenched his hands into fists, and flames erupted from his clenched fists" Helmsman, head a course for the light!" He ordered. Slowly the ship nosed round heading towards the beam of light.

Hours passed and dusk fell, Rozin lay in bed, but he couldn't sleep. He threw back the covers and slid out of bed. He eased the door open and tip-toed down the corridor, he headed out onto the deck. Then he heard voices above him, he glanced up and spotted two miniscule figures on the upper deck. He sighed, staring at the open sea.

The next morning when Rozin woke up, he sat up and groggily rubbed his eyes. He slid out of bed and splashed some water on his face. Feeling more refreshed, he headed to the dining room. It his surprise it was empty. He dashed up the stairs onto the deck. Iroh was already wake, teaching Zuko Firebending. He sat down to watch. Zuko blasted fire at two soldiers, flipped over their fire and landed on his feet. Iroh sighed and stood up

" Power in Firebending comes from the breath, not the muscle, the energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire." he sent a slight puff of fire which dissipated in front of Zuko.

Zuko scowled" I'm been drilling this sequence all day," he said angrily" Teach me the next set, I'm more than ready."" No! You are impatient!" Iroh said, "The sages say that the Avatar is the last Airbender, he must be over 100 years old by now. I'm gonna need more than just basic Firebending to defeat him. You will teach me the next set!" he shouted, Iroh frowned but relented" Very well," he said" But first I must finish my roast duck."

He picked up his bowl, hungrily devouring the steaming meat. Zuko cringed in disgust. Rozin sighed and walked away. Suddenly a bright flare of light arced up into the sky, Rozin, Zuko and Iroh all glanced up as the flare slowly travelled through the sky. Zuko's eyes widened" Fetch my armour!" he shouted as he rushed towards the upper deck. Rozin raced after him as he sprinted up the stairs onto the upper deck. He peered through his telescope.

Squinting furiously, Rozin spotted a wrecked Fire Navy ship in the distance, abandoned and covered in ice, but then he spotted two minuscule figures leaping down the ship, one was moving easily, gracefully leaping off the deck onto the icy ground below. The two figures walked off, Rozin glanced sideways and spotted a small settlement in the distance. Zuko smirked" Wake my uncle!" he shouted" And tell him I've found the Avatar…and his hiding place." He glanced at the small village in the distance.

**Chapter Two: The Village**

The Fire Nation ship cut through the icy water towards the village. But when they reached the shore they didn't stop, the ship moved on, plowing through the ice. The ship's prow easily cut through the packed wall of snow surrounding the village. With a loud hiss, the ship's stern cracked open and a huge ramp fell onto the snow. Zuko strode down the ramp, clad in battle armour accompanied by two Firebenders.

A Water Tribe boy rushed towards Zuko, yelling out a war cry, clutching a wooden spear. Zuko kicked him aside. The crowd of villagers gasped and huddled together. Rozin watched from the deck. The village was tiny. A small collection of tents and igloos surrounded by a packed wall of snow and ice. "Where is he?" Zuko demanded to the villagers. They stared back at him, worried and confused.

Zuko dragged an elderly woman out of the crowd" He'd be about this age, master of all elements…" Zuko said, still, the villagers remained silent. Zuko pushed the old woman away; she gasped and stumbled back into the crowd. Zuko cried out in anger, and blasted a gout of flame at the frightened villagers.

Several people screamed as the frightened villagers cowered." I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING HIM!" he shouted, enraged. Then the Water Tribe boy charged at Zuko, Zuko ducked and sent the boy flying over his head.

He rolled away as Zuko shot a blast of fire at him." Show no fear!" A boy chanted, throwing him a spear. He caught it and charged at Zuko again. Zuko punched out, tearing off the end of the spear. He yanked it out of the boy's hands, poking him in the forehead until he fell over.

Zuko snapped the stick in two and threw the broken ends aside. Suddenly an orange blur swept past on a penguin, knocking Zuko off his feet. A young boy had arrived. The penguin came to a halt and the boy climbed off, the penguin got up and waddled away, chirping dizzily.

He was no more than twelve years old, clad in bright orange and yellow robes. Blue arrows adorned his arms and head. The boy stood, gripping his staff tightly. He was definitely an Airbender.

Zuko leapt up and spun round to face the boy" Looking for me?" he said gravely. Zuko eyes widened" You're the Airbender." he said in disbelief" You're the Avatar?" Rozin's eyes widened, this kid was the Avatar? Impossible! But…there was something about him that seemed ancient and powerful. He really was the Avatar!

The boy gripped his staff tightly. Zuko blasted a gout of flame at him. He stepped in neat circles and spun his staff, blocking the flames, Zuko shot repeated fire blasts at him, and he spun his staff, blocking the flames. The villagers cried out, the young children were crying.

The boy's eyes widened and he withdrew" If I go with you, do you promise to leave everyone alone?" he asked. Zuko paused and nodded. The guards grabbed the boy. Suddenly a Water Tribe girl burst from the crowd.

" No, Aang don't do this!" she cried, he turned and smiled" It's okay Katara." he said" Take care of Appa for me until I get back!" he cried as the guards hauled him up the ramp." Set a course for the Fire Nation," Zuko ordered" I'm going home." The ship's stern was raised and slammed shut with a booming clunk.

The guards held the Avatar in an iron grip as he was taken up to the deck. The guards handed his staff to Zuko. Zuko smiled, admiring the long wooden pole." This staff will make an excellent gift for my father." he said. He stared at the Avatar" I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers," he said" Being raised by monks."

" Take the Avatar to the prison hold!" he barked" And take this to my quarters." he said, handing the staff to Iroh, he spun round and strode away. Iroh gave the wooden staff to a passing Firebender" Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?" he asked.

The two guards dragged the Avatar down the stairs to the prison hold. Rozin stood watching, and then quickly followed the guards. He wanted to learn more about the Avatar. The guards held the boy in an iron grip as they came to a cell" Guess you guys have never fought an Airbender before," he said" I bet I could take out guys out with both hands tied behind my back."

" Silence!" the guard ordered, as he unlocked the cell. Rozin paused, what was he going to do? The boy took a deep breath then blew a powerful gale of air from his mouth, slamming the guard against the door, this also propelled him backwards.

He slammed the guard behind him into the wall then raced up the stairs. Rozin sighed as he heard shouting, and the sound of pounding footsteps then sprinted up the stairs after the Avatar.

Rozin dashed up onto the deck, then glanced up as the Avatar launched his hang-glider off the upper deck, he jumped off the deck and caught his glider. But Zuko also leapt off the upper deck and grabbed his foot, the boy struggled to keep the glider aloft, lurching from side to side.

But they plunged down, Rozin leapt aside as they tumbled down, hitting the steel scrambled to his feet as the Avatar levitated to his feet with a gust of wind. Suddenly a low growl rang out. The Avatar glanced up and beamed" Appa!" he cried.

Confused, Rozin glanced up and spotted a huge white beast with six sturdy legs and a beaver tail flying towards them. He had two curved horns with a large brown arrow imprinted along his forehead, the beast let out a deafening roar as he flew towards them. Rozin's eyes widened, a flying bison, but the only ones that had survived where in the valley!

" What is that?" Zuko cried, but quickly turned back round, He blasted a gout of flame at the Avatar, and he spun his staff, blocking the flames. Zuko blasted several fireballs at the Avatar, who spun his staff around, blocking them.

But gradually Zuko forced him back until he was balanced precariously on the edge of the deck. Zuko blasted a gout of flame, knocking his staff away. He blasted another gout of flame that struck the Avatar, he lost his balance, and tumbled off, plunging into the sea.

" No! Aang!" a voice shouted, Rozin glanced up and spotted the two Water Tribe teenagers from the village riding on the flying bison. Suddenly the Avatar exploded out of the water, his eyes and tattoos glowed brightly with unearthly white light. He rose up on a spinning column of swirling water.

He landed on the deck and lashed out with a tentacle of water, sweeping the guards off the deck.

Rozin cried out as the water struck him, throwing him backwards. Pain shot through him as he was slammed against the steel railings. He lay there winded, he watched as the Avatar staggered, and collapsed, then the flying bison landed on the deck.

The two Water Tribe teens jumped off the bison and ran towards the Avatar. The teenage boy supported him as the girl knelt beside him. They spoke to him, Rozin stood up as the girl lifted the Avatar onto the bison, while the boy ran to grab the boy's staff.

Rozin walked over to the bison, the huge bison growled fiercely and flapped his tail, ready to defend his master. The girl turned to him and scowled, then three soldiers approached the girl, brandishing spears.

The girl raised her arms, bending a stream of water, Rozin's eyes widened, she was a Waterbender, she whipped the water, but it swung backwards, and hit the Water Tribe boy, freezing his feet." Katara!" he cried, she quickly raised her arms, bending another stream of water, and she struck the soldiers, encasing them in ice. She had frozen them solid; she quickly climbed onto the bison.

The Avatar was sat on the bison's head. As the Water Tribe girl climbed onto the bison, Rozin reached up and grabbed her foot. She kicked out, but he held on tightly, she scowled down at him" Please let me come with me!"" What!" the girl cried" You're Fire Nation!" "Please!" he cried" I hate being here, I want to get away, please!" Tears filled his eyes as he stared pleadingly up at the girl. She softened

" Let him come." The Avatar said, Rozin glanced up as the young boy smiled at him" I like him, let him come. Please Katara?" Rozin glanced at her, she sighed" Alright." she said reluctantly." You can come." Rozin grinned" Thank you." he cried and climbed onto the bison.

The bison growled, the Avatar smiled and patted him" Its okay buddy." he said" He's our friend. He's your friend too." The bison grunted, Rozin smiled pleased that the bison had accepted him. He glanced at his new friends" Thank you, I can't stand this place." The Avatar grinned and nodded" No problem."

Then the Water Tribe boy ran up the bison's tail, clutching the Avatar's staff." Yip yip, yip yip!" he shouted, the bison grunted and took off. They glanced backwards as Iroh helped Zuko back onto the deck.

" Shoot them down!" he shouted, but the soldiers were all frozen. He and Iroh blasted a huge fireball at the flying bison, but the Avatar leapt up and whacked the fireball with his staff, knocking it sideways.

The fireball struck the icy cliffside. A large section of ice collapsed, and a huge amount of ice crashed down onto the ship, burying the deck. They all laughed as they sailed off through the sky.

Then the Water Tribe boy noticed Rozin, he scrambled away, pulling out his boomerang" What is HE doing here!" he shouted" Who is he! He's definitely Fire Nation!"" Calm down Sokka." the girl said

" He's joined our group, he's not going to harm us, I think he was a prisoner on that ship." Rozin nodded" I promise not to harm you, I want to help you and I want to be your friend, I hated that stupid ship, I was like a prisoner there." The Water Tribe looked suspicious but nodded," Do you even know our names?" The Water Tribe girl asked wryly.

" Um…" Rozin stammered, the Water Tribe teens grinned" He's the Avatar," he said, pointing at the young boy sat quietly on the high pommel of the saddle" You're the Waterbender," he said pointing at the girl "You're the Water Tribe boy," he said, pointing at the boy" And we're riding on the Avatar's bison."

The girl grinned" Nearly," she said," My name's Katara, my brother's name is Sokka, Aang is the Avatar, and this is Appa." she said, patting the bison's side, he grunted loudly. Katara then turned to Aang" Aang," she said softly" Why didn't you tell us that you were the Avatar?"

Aang glanced at her" Because…I never wanted to be." Rozin nodded, feeling sympathy for this boy, they were practically family…" But Aang," Katara said" The world's been waiting for the Avatar to return, and finally put an end to this war."

" And how am I going to do that?" he asked sadly," Well," Katara said," According to legend, you have to first master water, then earth then fire, right?"" That's what the monks told me." Aang said." Well if we go the North Pole, you can master Waterbending."

" We can learn it together!" Aang cried happily" And Sokka," Katara said turning to her brother" I'm sure you'll get to knock some Firebender heads on the way." Sokka smiled" I'd like that," he said" I'd really like that.

"And what's your name?" Katara said, turning to Rozin. He smiled" Rozin." he said Katara nodded" And Rozin you can accompany us." Appa groaned, Aang smiled and patted the bison's side" Don't worry buddy," he said" You're coming with us. I wouldn't go without you." Katara smiled" Then we're in this together."

Aang smiled as he landed in the saddle beside them" Before we master Waterbending," he said" We've got some serious stops to make along the way, here, here and here." He pointed to three places on the map.

"What's here?" Katara asked, Aang smiled" Over here, we'll ride the Hopping Llamas, then way over here we'll surf on the backs of giant Koi Fish, then over here we'll ride the Monkeys, they don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!" He grinned at them, Katara and Sokka exchanged a look as Appa soared into the sunset.

**Chapter Three: The Southern Air Temple and the Secret of the Hidden Valley**

The next morning when Rozin woke up he sat up and groggily rubbed his eyes, he sat up and stretched. They were planning to visit the Southern Air Temple, where Aang had been raised, but Sokka and Katara knew something that Aang didn't, and Rozin knew something that Katara and Sokka didn't…

Rozin stood up, and glanced around, Appa was stood nearby, chewing on long grasses and Sokka was lying asleep in his sleeping bag beside the smouldering remains of the fire. Aang was tightening Appa's reins while Katara loaded their supplies into Appa's saddle. Rozin could hear them talking. Aang jumped off Appa, using Airbending to ease his landing.

" Wake up Sokka!" Aang said brightly" Air Temple here we come!" Sokka moaned groggily and rubbed his eyes." Sleep now, Temple later." he said, he rolled over and let out loud snores. Aang's face fell slightly, suddenly he grinned. He picked up a twig and ran it along Sokka's sleeping bag.

" Sokka wake up!" he shouted" There's a Prickle-Snake in your sleeping bag!" Sokka leapt up with a yell, and hopped around frantically, then tripped over a stone and hit the ground. Katara and Rozin burst out laughing. Aang grinned" Great you're awake, let's go!" Grumbling to himself, Sokka loaded his sleeping bag into Appa's saddle then climbed up onto Appa's back. Rozin grinned and climbed onto Appa's back.

Aang smiled and slapped the reins" Appa yip yip!" he cried, Appa grunted and took off.

As they soared through the mountain peaks, thick mist swirling all around them. Katara was sat on Appa's head next to Aang; Sokka was sat in the saddle with Rozin. Sokka clutched his grumbling stomach.

" Stomach, be quiet alright, I'm trying to find us some food." He turned and rummaged through his pack; he pulled out a small bag and opened it. A few small crumbs fell out onto his palm.

" Hey!" he cried" Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?"" Wait that was food?" Aang said, surprised, he was sitting on Appa's head, holding the reins." I used it to start the campfire last night, sorry."" You what!" Sokka shouted" Oh man!" he groaned" No wonder the flames smelled so good."

Rozin grinned at Sokka's complaining, he listened to Aang and Katara talking. He could hear Katara gently trying to explain to Aang that the Airbenders might have been wiped out, Aang completely refused to listen and was sure that there were still Airbenders. Rozin sighed, Aang was both right and wrong.

At the start of the war. The Fire Nation had wiped out the entire Air Nomad race, the Air Temples were destroyed and all the Airbenders were exterminated. Starting with the Western Temple the Fire Nation had destroyed all four Air Temples and exterminated everything in the Temples, the Airbenders and Sky Bison had all been wiped out.

But Rozin knew that not all the Airbenders had been wiped out, some of the Airbenders had escaped from the Southern Air Temple on their Sky Bison, and they quickly headed to the Northern Air Temple and told them that the Fire Nation had its heart set on the destruction of the Air Temples.

The Northern Air Temple evacuated one-third of its population and all the children, the Airbenders from the Northern Air Temple joined up with the Airbenders from the Southern Air Temple. The Air Nomads quickly took off.

It was a massive caravan that landed on the shores of an Earth Kingdom island that night, it had been a long day and the Southern Sky Bison were lagging behind. Everyone was exhausted and quickly settled down to sleep.

The Airbenders slept on or around their bison. The Airbenders decided to wait on the island until they heard word from the outside. But the next morning Fire Nation ships were heading towards the island. They weren't warships, just cargo ships, but the Airbenders took off on their Sky Bison.

They decided to head for a secret valley, it wax a place where Airbenders could head to in times of danger. It was completely hidden, the only way into the valley was on a Sky Bison, or through the secret entrance, the Airbenders went to the secret valley, and stayed there, in safety for 100 years. So Aang was both right and wrong. There were still Airbenders and Sky Bison, but there were none at the Southern Air Temple.

" Hey look, it the Batola Mountain Range!" Aang cried excitedly" We're almost there!" Katara tried to tell Aang that there might not be any Airbenders left, But Aang was sure that there were still Airbenders.

Appa rose up, and over a rocky outcropping, over some trees and there were the huge stone towers of the Southern Air Temple, its majestic spires towering up into the clouds. The Air Temple looked magnificent, the wind whipping around the tall spires, despite how long it had been here. Rozin could see the Temple was clearly deserted; it had been for 100 years.

But Aang smiled warmly" We're home buddy, we're home." he said happily. Appa flew down and landed in a courtyard. Aang, Katara, Sokka and Rozin jumped off the flying bison. Aang smiled and patted Appa" Wait here buddy." he said, Appa grunted and lay down, Rozin sighed.

He had heard about this place in stories, he had heard about how it was the last Temple to be attacked and how the brave Airbenders had fought the Fire Nation for as long as they could, allowing the children to escape on their Sky Bison. The monks at the Southern Air Temple were highly-skilled and well-trained, so they had taken out many of the Fire Nation soldiers. He had always wanted to visit this place, but now that he was here, not so much.

Aang grinned" Come on!" he shouted excitedly and raced up a winding path that curved hundreds of feet up the mountain, the Temple was built at the mountain peak, Rozin trudged along behind Katara and Sokka, Aang had raced ahead and vanished.

Rozin was worried about what he would find one he explored the inner Temple, there was bound to be some remnants of the battle, bones or weapons. Maybe he would even find the remains of someone he knew. "So when do I get something to eat?" Sokka asked irately, "You're one of the first outsiders to EVER visit an Airbender Temple, and all you can think about is food?" Katara cried.

Rozin sighed, did those two always argue? "I'm a simple guy with simple needs." Sokka said, irritating Katara even more. "Hey guys, come look at this!" Aang shouted from somewhere up the mountain path.

They quickly raced up the path, swung round a bend and found Aang, he had reached the top of the mountain, and he had great view of the Temple." So over there is where my friends and I would play Airball, and over there is where the bison would sleep, and…and…" Aang's voice trailed off and he sighed.

" What's wrong?" Katara asked," It's just," Aang said" This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds, I can't believe who much this place has changed." Rozin frowned. Lemurs? What were they? He'd never heard of lemurs in the Temples.

Rozin knew why he seemed disappointed, despite the magnificent sights, the Temple just seemed empty. There were no sounds, it was eerily silent, this place was completely abandoned. No-one had been here in 100 years. Sokka stepped forwards and placed a hand on Aang's shoulder" So this Airball game, how do you play."

Aang grinned and Rozin had to smile. This would be interesting. He and Katara sat nearby watching. Aang hurled the ball up into the air and smiled at Sokka, Sokka looked at him suspiciously, as the ball fell back down, Aang blasted it sending it hurtling towards Sokka.

The ball struck him in the chest, knocking him back through his goal-post back into the snow." Yaah, Aang seven, Sokka zero!" Aang cried happily." Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt."

Sokka groaned as he pulled himself up. Suddenly he spotted something" Katara, Rozin come look at this." he said. They both stood up and hurried over. They spotted a damaged Fire Nation helmet lying in the snow.

" Fire Nation." Katara said," We should tell him." Sokka said, Rozin glanced at him, shocked. How did he expect Aang to react when he found out that the Fire Nation had wiped out his people?

" Aang you need to see something." Katara shouted, "Okay." Aang said happily, he ran towards them, playing with the ball. Katara's face softened as she watched Aang and she raised her arms. The snow on the ledge above them, Rozin ducked aside as the snow collapsed, burying Sokka and the helmet.

" So what is it?" Aang said," Oh, uh just a new Waterbending move I learned." Katara said quickly ," Nice one." Aang said" But enough practising, we have a whole temple to see!" he ran off. Sokka stood up, brushing snow off his shoulders." You can't protect him forever." he said.

Katara quickly followed Aang, Rozin shrugged at Sokka and followed. Soon they followed Aang past the Airball field and up a set of ancient stone steps into a rounded courtyard.

" Katara, Firebenders were here," Sokka said as he, Katara and Rozin followed slightly behind Aang." You can't deny it."" I can for Aang's sake. If he finds out the Fire Nation invaded his home, he'll be devastated."" Besides," Rozin said "Maybe he's right. Maybe some of the Airbenders did escape, I mean they DID have Sky Bison."

" Yeah, but the Sky Bison were all wiped out in the attack, apart from Appa. Anyway, in the battle there'd be no time for anyone to reach the Sky Bison, if any Airbenders DID escape they were probably killed."" How can you be so cruel!" Katara shouted, nearly attracting Aang's attention" I'm just being realistic." Sokka said" If any Airbenders did survive, wouldn't they come back here? At least to clean it up?"

" No, because it would be too risky, they'd go somewhere where no-one would find them."" Hey guys!" Aang shouted" I'd like you to meet somebody." They quickly walked over to where Aang was stood, he was stood in front of a statue of an Airbending monk.

Somehow Rozin got the feeling that he recognised him," Who's that?" Sokka asked" Monk Gyatso," Aang said proudly" The greatest Airbender in the world, he taught me everything I know." He stared at the statue with a distant look in his eyes as though he was recalling some memory with Gyatso, perhaps in a time when there was life in this temple.

Suddenly Rozin's vision began to blur, everything became dark. Before he could cry out his world faded into black…Rozin's eyes opened and he realized he was standing in the exact same spot as before, but there was something different about it.

As he looked around Rozin realized what had happened. It was summer and there were monks and bison all around him. He'd gone back in time! No, the people all around him couldn't see him, as though he were invisible, then was it a dream?

He glanced around, staring in wonder at the sights all around him. The clear blue skies were full of flying bison and air gliding nomads, gliders were flying in the sky, and an unknown aroma wafted past, leaving him starving. It looked exactly like home.

He looked up at the gliders flying in the sky. Suddenly his vision began to blur again, everything swam out of focus and his world went black…Suddenly his eyes opened and he realized he was back with his friends, Katara and Sokka were stranding in front of him, and Aang was stood over by the statue. The monks and Sky Bison had vanished and the temple was empty once again.

" Woah." he said, and grinned, he had just seen the past! He had somehow seen how this temple used to be. But how had he done it? The only person who could have done things like that was the Avatar. But Aang was the Avatar, not him, so why had he seen the past?

Was it because he was an Airbender? But everyone back home was an Airbender. Was it because he was one of the only Airbenders from home to see the Southern Air Temple?


End file.
